


Lip Gloss

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Markjin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had a thing for Jinyoung in a dress.  pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss

“Jinyoungie, hurry up.” 

Jinyoung looked back at Mark and shushed him.  “Patience.”  He turned back to stare at himself in the bathroom mirror, carefully applying lipstick. 

Jinyoung had been opposed to the idea at first.  Mark had mentioned offhandedly that he thought Jinyoung looked really good when he cross-dressed and he wished he could see it offstage.  Jinyoung had just laughed until he realized Mark was being very serious.  He knew what Mark was thinking. He didn’t want to ask explicitly but he really wanted Jinyoung in a dress. 

There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Mark.

He felt weird wearing a dress when he wasn’t performing.  He had always been embarrassed by the idea of cross-dressing.  He felt unnatural in girl’s clothes and only went through with it for their fans.

Dressing up like this for Mark made him change his mind rather quickly.

The first time they did this Jinyoung let Mark dress him, his outfit complete with a wig, a dress, stockings, and panties.  There was something very sensual about the way Mark eyed him as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pressed their lips together roughly.  His hand danced along his fabric covered thighs as he kissed him into submission and Jinyoung decided he liked this kind of thing much more than he previously thought.

Jinyoung smacked his lips together after he was finally satisfied with his lipstick application.  He could see Mark’s reflection in the mirror behind him, licking his lips in anticipation.  “Alright, just one more thing.”  Jinyoung grabbed the tube of glittery lip gloss Mark had bought for him earlier and applied it generously to his lips because he knew most of it was going to come off.

That seemed to be the cue Mark was waiting for as he pulled Jinyoung back and turned him around to face him from where he was already sitting stark naked on the edge of the tub, his eyes raking down Jinyoung’s body, admiring his own handiwork.  “You look so good.”  Mark pulled his face towards him for a kiss but he stopped when they were only centimetres away, and decided to go for his neck instead.

A dress was only an article of clothing but his body automatically reacted differently when he was wearing one. The low grunts he let out when Mark was fucking him normally turned into soft moans, instead of reaching for his surroundings to steady himself his hands would always wrap themselves around Mark’s back. His body adapted to the role he was given so naturally, it surprised even himself.    He couldn’t tell you why it was so amazingly gratifying.

Mark’s lips left soft butterfly kisses along his neck, as he knew it would be dangerous to leave marks in such conspicuous spot, but the teasing was enough to send tingles down Jinyoung’s back.  When his lips kissed down enough to reach the top of his dress Jinyoung motioned to ask if he should take it off, but Mark nodded his head ‘no’ and held Jinyoung by his wig and pulled him down between his thighs.

Mark was half hard from the moment Jinyoung slid his legs into sheer tights in front of him, so it only took a few strokes to bring him to life fully.  He kept stroking until Mark grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hand away, setting it down on his thigh.  He pulled his other hand up and placed it on his opposite thigh.  “Keep them there.”  He instructed.

Mark hardly ever voiced what he wanted descriptively but Jinyoung could read what he wanted from his actions very accurately.  Right now, he wanted Jinyoung lips down his cock hard and quick, but it was in Jinyoung’s nature to tease.  So he stuck his tongue out and licked the tip, making sure his lips didn’t make contact just yet.  Mark whined and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile a bit.

Mark looked like he was already on the edge of something so Jinyoung finally lets him have his way. He pressed his lips to the tip, kissing it gently before slowly spreading his lips open and letting his mouth slide down the length, smearing the lip gloss as he went. 

Jinyoung’s eyes closed naturally but the sound of Mark’s groans were enough to keep him going.  He didn’t go all the way just yet, he stopped halfway and pulled up, only to swallow his cock again, the taste of strawberries now met him on the way back down from the flavoured gloss.  He kept up this pace as Mark settled his hand back on his head and dug his fingers deep into the locks of his wig, guiding him down harder and faster.

Mark’s hand tugged and pulled until he groaned and pressed Jinyoung’s mouth down all the way back, his lips ground down at the base of Mark’s cock and Jinyoung whimpered at the feeling of Mark’s precum leaking down his throat. 

Jinyoung grabbed at Mark’s thighs, his nails digging into his skin as to send him a message to let go.  Mark finally pulled Jinyoung’s head back and he let go of his cock with a _pop_.  Jinyoung could only imagine how wrecked he looked, tears in his eyes and glitter mixed with lipstick smeared all over his swollen, abused lips.  “Sorry.”  Mark said, realizing he might have gotten carried away in the heat of the moment.

Jinyoung’s heart was racing and he was breathing heavily, the entire situation was turning him on way too much.  “It’s fine– I’m fine,” Mark’s cock was covered in glitter, and there were red marks all around the base from where his mouth rubbed against him and his lipstick came off.  “Fuck.”  The sight alone made him twitch in his panties.

Mark laughed and Jinyoung looked up at him.  “Like what you see?”  Jinyoung smacked him lightly on the chest and Mark just laughed some more and grabbed his hand and put it back on his thigh as he stood up.  “I didn’t say you could move your hand.”

Jinyoung stuck his tongue out childishly at him before he kneeled up a bit higher and got back to teasing by kissing and licking down Mark’s length, refusing to take him entirely into his mouth again. 

Jinyoung eyed Mark who didn’t look as annoyed as before, he was just smiling down at him.  “Jinyoungie,” Mark gathered Jinyoung’s long hair between his fingers and held it back away from his face.  “You look really pretty when you’re on your knees for me like this.”

Mark would probably be far better at dirty talking if he didn’t giggle between every sentence he spoke, but Jinyoung was used to it and thought it was cute.  “Oh, really?  I’d hope so.”

“Do you know what would make you even prettier?” 

Jinyoung licked purposely on the underside of Mark’s cock where he was most sensitive before he answered, grinning as Mark bit his lip trying not to moan.  “No, what would make me prettier?”

Mark subdued his smiles, making sure his next phrase came out serious. “My cum all over your pretty little mouth.” 

The delivery was a bit shaky and Mark was obviously embarrassed but Jinyoung was too far gone to care.  Jinyoung’s thoughts went dark and he threw his morals out the window, begging for Mark to fuck his face.   Mark obliged, thrusting desperately as soon and Jinyoung got his lips back around him. 

Mark held Jinyoung’s head with both hands as he moved back and forth, Jinyoung’s mouth sloppily taking him in, ignoring the rough feeling of the glitter that coated the inside of his throat and the way saliva dripped down the sides of his chin as Mark sped up his thrusts.

Jinyoung finally opened his eyes and looked up. Mark was panting and groaning until they made eye contact and he shuddered, pulling his length out and jerked himself quickly, letting the white strings of cum fall in and around Jinyoung’s mouth. 

Mark was still breathing heavily when he grabbed Jinyoung by the chin, tilting his head up and examining his handiwork.  Jinyoung swallowed down the liquid in his mouth and Mark bit moaned.  He grazed a finger along Jinyoung’s lips, wiping away a bit of the mess.  “So… pretty.  Just for me.” 

Jinyoung was unable to hold back, moaning and gasping as he felt himself unravel from the look in Mark’s eyes and the wetness on his darkened lips.

“S-shit….”  Jinyoung rested his forehead against Mark’s thigh, trying to calm his breathing down. 

“Are you okay?”  Mark asked, combing his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair soothingly.

“Sorry.” Jinyoung whispered into his skin, still breathing heavily.

Mark smiled and pulled him up to give him a soft kiss on the lips.  “It’s fine.” 

Jinyoung latched his arms around his neck and leaned against him, his knees still too weak to let him stand up.  “Love you.”  He whispered against Mark’s neck.

Mark patted Jinyoung’s back affectionately in response.  “Love you too.”

* * *

 

“It’s not coming off.”  Jinyoung stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror with his dress still on, wiping vigorously at his face.

“Hmm?”  Mark walked back in after he had thrown on a pair of pants.  “What’s not coming off?”

“The glitter!  Look!  No matter how much I wash my face it’s still stuck on there!  What is this sorcery?”  Jinyoung started getting violent with the way he rubbed at his face.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Mark held Jinyoung’s arm down before he wiped his face clean off.  “Don’t worry, it’ll come off eventually.  Glitter can be kind of stubborn; it didn’t completely wash off me either.”

Jinyoung just started at him and pouted.  “Your glitter is not on your _face._   What if someone notices?”

“It’s barely noticeable, trust me. Just tell them your face cream has hints of glitter in it to reflect the sun or something.”  Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung in an attempt to comfort him.

Jinyoung sighed.  “Fine…”  Mark just stood there, his arms wrapped around him, his lips suddenly on his neck.  “Mark, what are you doing?”

“Hey…”  Mark whispered in his ear.  “How about I put on the dress now and let you fuck me?”

Jinyoung broke out of Mark’s grip and burst into laughter. “No, no, no, it’s no fun when you’re wearing the dress.  You enjoy it a bit _too_ much.”

“What’re you talking about?”  Mark switched to his high-pitched girl voice.  “Junior oppa?  Don’t you want me?”

“No!  Stop!”  Mark latched back on him and Jinyoung’s body shook with laughter.

“Oppa!  Why are you being so mean?” 

“Hyung, Youngjae has been in the bathroom for almost an hour doing _god knows what,_ can I please just use your bathroom-“Yugyeom stopped dead in his tracks when he walked in and saw them.  “Oh my _god_.”

Jinyoung  pushed Mark off him.  “Wait- Yugyeom, this isn’t—“

“Not _again_.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes before turning to walk out of the room.  “Forget it; I don’t even need to use the bathroom anymore.”  He called out to him.

Jinyoung rushed out after him, he could’ve sworn he heard Mark stifling giggles behind him.  “Yugyeom!”

“Next time you guys are doing kinky shit, could it kill you to put a sign on the door or something?  I can only be scarred so many times.”  With that, Yugyeom slid the door closed, leaving Jinyoung mortified and Mark bursting with laughter.


End file.
